El Espíritu Navideño Puede Ser Extraño En Algunas Personas
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Dicen que en Navidad cosas mágicas suceden. Mei quiso probar su suerte con cierto cátcher de anteojos, pero no cabía duda de que hasta el espíritu navideño podía ser perturbador cuando provenía de ciertas personas.


_Pequeño one shot para el_ #christmascontestnodaiya2016

* * *

 **EL ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO PUEDE SER EXTRAÑO EN ALGUNAS PERSONAS**

Estaba cerca. Una oportunidad perfecta que Narumiya Mei no podía dejar pasar por nada en el mundo. En un par de días se llevaría a cabo el festival navideño de la escuela vocacional Inashiro. Lo que significaba que las puertas estarían abiertas para cualquiera que deseara entrar o salir. Y por primera vez, en las diecisiete primaveras que llevaba sobre la faz de la Tierra, se le declararía a la persona que amaba. Sería ahora o nunca.

¡No se daría por vencido hasta obtener un _«sí»_ por respuesta! Estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, es decir, ¿quién podía decirle que _«no»_ a ese cabello rubio y sedoso que te tentaba a pasar los dedos sobre él?, ¿o a esos ojos azules que hacían subir una marea de sensaciones hasta a las personas más ariscas?

Ningún ser humano se atrevería a rechazarlo; luego, estaba ese demonio…

Aun así, no se rendiría con facilidad, por lo que tomó su celular y marcó el número de dicha persona con toda la determinación para citarlo. Esperó unos segundos hasta que el sonido de marcación desapareciera y fuese reemplazado por una voz que conocía muy bien.

—No estoy, o tal vez sí, pero por alguna razón no contesté. Deja tu mensaje —al finalizar se escuchó una pequeña risita sarcástica, que al parecer, era el tono.

—¡Ah, maldito seas! —el pitcher colgó de inmediato y arrojó el celular a la cama. Se sentó en posición de flor de loto y cruzó los brazos con una molestia notoria.

Luego de unos instantes, recogió su móvil y volvió a marcar; una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que al fin…

—Eres demasiado persistente, espero que así seas para entrenar. ¿Qué quieres? —se dignó a contestar el otro lado de la línea.

—¡Miyuki Kazuya!

«Vaya saludo», pensó el nombrado antes de agregar—: No me llames por mi nombre completo.

—Necesito hablar de algo contigo. ¿Dónde te veo?

—En fotos.

El rubio quedó en silencio y casi puso los ojos en blanco antes de hablar.

—¡Pero necesito verte más de cerca!

—Puedes hacer un acercamiento, los celulares tienen muchas funciones.

Narumiya apretó el dispositivo con la mano mientras un par de venitas de impaciencia se asomaban por su sien. Juntó toda la fuerza de voluntad que estaba desperdigada en algún rincón de su cuerpo antes de contestar con una fingida _amabilidad_ :

—Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana?

—Arruinar mi día con lo que sea que vayas a pedirme.

Ese fue el límite de su, casi inexistente, paciencia.

—Sabes qué, ¡ni quien quiera declararle sus sentimientos a una persona tan nefasta como tú!

—Oh, es un alivio, gracias —agregó su característica risa justo al final.

—¡Eres horrible!

—Pues tú eres de las personas que caen muy bien.

—¡Ya lo sabí…! ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. De las escaleras, por ejemplo.

Maldito sea el momento en el que decidió esperanzarse con una buena respuesta del cátcher. Creyó que, tal vez, algo del espíritu navideño habría ablandado su ser, pero sólo apretaba más los dientes mientras escuchaba aquella cínica risilla.

—¡Espero que tengas pesadillas! ¡Piérdete! —estuvo a punto de colgar, cuando…

—Aguarda, Mei.

—¿¡Qué quieres!?

—Sé que no tenemos la oportunidad de hablar seguido, pero siempre me he preguntado si caíste del cielo.

—¿Eh? —¿trataba de apaciguarlo? ¿A estas alturas?—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por el trancazo que te metiste. ¿Caíste de cara, cierto?

—¡Pedazo de…!

—No, no, mentira —una nueva risa se hizo presente—; pareces un ángel.

—¿Ah? ¿¡Y apenas te estás dando cuent…!?

—Pero Satán también lo era —interrumpió—, y no creo que sea una coincidencia.

Lo último que se escuchó por parte del pitcher fue una especie de grito frustrado antes de colgar.

El de ojos claros lanzó su celular contra la almohada antes de bajar de la cama y dirigirse al comedor, a tiempo para la cena. Muchos le dirigían miradas curiosas, pero se abstenían de hacer algún comentario, ya que cuando el chico estaba de mal humor, solía desquitarse con lo primero que encontraba.

—¡Itsuki!

Oh, ahí estaba el llamado para su víctima.

Por otro lado, en el comedor de Seido, todos sentían una extraña aura emanar de Miyuki. Hacía comentarios sarcásticos pero también estaba bastante hablador. Kuramochi se preguntaba la razón de tan _buen humor_ en su amigo. ¿Sería por el espíritu navideño? Bueno, no cabía duda de que hasta eso podía ser extraño y aterrador proviniendo de ciertas personas.

* * *

 _It's done~!_

 _No encuentro mucho de ellos en el fandom y siendo que es una de mis principales shipps, debía incluirla para concurso [inserte corazóncito aquí]._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima \o/._


End file.
